Disregarding Wood
by The RealDumbledoresGirl
Summary: KBAP Katie's just had her heart broken by Oliver Wood. Her Quidditch career hangs by a thread and her actions are being recorded by the press. Will Adrian Pucey be the one to save her?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the world created by the lovely J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This story is based off of an RPG played by myself in which I play Katie and my very good friend Alicia who plays Adrian Pucey. It came about when I wasn't completely satisfied with the way Mr. Wood was being played and wanted someone a bit more manly and 'alpha' male for my Katie.

**Summary:** Katie Bell has returned to England after spending five years playing for the Fitchburg Finches. She's become the number one internationally ranked Quidditch player in the world followed closely by Adrian Pucey. Katie is playing for Puddlemere United and had a bit of a summer romance with Oliver Wood but finds that she's not really what he wants. George Weasley is there to pick up the shattered pieces of his best friend as he tries to help her recover and move on from the painful betrayal of their Captain.

Adrian is currently playing for the Falmouth Falcons and is involved in a sexual relationship with Katie's old friend, Alicia Spinnet. As he tries to reiterate that their relationship is just about sex and that's all he wants from a woman, will Katie be the one to break through his hard shell?

* * *

**Chapter One: **Rivals Reunited

_**Can Wood Keep up with the Chase?**_

_Rumor's always run rampant among Quidditch's star athletes. It's almost impossible to keep up with all the details surrounding England's most popular players. With the Quidditch season fast approaching, inside sources have already gleaned juicy morsels of substantiated gossip. Just this week, Puddlemere United's General Manager, Elijah Scott, was said to send out a memo to his players about inter-team dating. With the additions of blond bombshell Katie Bell and the exotic Lisa Turpin, is Scott afraid his team won't be able to get function? Katie Bell, the world's best known chaser, has been linked with Puddlemere Beater and former house mate, George Weasely. The two were together for three years before Bell's departure to America five years ago. Sources say the two, former, lovebirds are living together. Of course, Weasley has been sighted with longtime friend Hermione Granger but whether these two are dating has yet to be confirmed. This reporter believes it unlikely as he currently seems to be chasing his favorite Chaser._

_But is Katie Bell playing two men for fools? The gorgeous chaser was seen in the park with former and current team Captain, Oliver Wood. The two Quidditch stars were extremely cozy and were said to have returned to his house in Scotland, where they spent a rather...exhausting afternoon. Bell was seen going into the apothecary later that week and supposedly purchased a contraceptive potion. Have Wood and Bell engaged in a sexual relationship and will the fruits of their labor show in nine months? Only time will tell. But one can't help wondering, what on earth Bell was thinking to endanger her Quidditch career and possibly cause dissension among her team._

_"Katie Bell's a great player," said former teammate Alicia Spinnet. "But she started sliding last season. The girl needs to focus on her game if she wants to remain on top, not on men."_

_Alicia Spinnet, current publicist for the Falmouth Falcons has always been generous with her information regarding her former teammate and friend. The friendship dwindled for unknown and undisclosed reasons. One would think it may have to do with the rumor of Katie Bell's relations with her former coach. The rumors were never proven to be true or validated. Many believe Spinnet, jealous of her friends career and blossoming stardom, started the vicious gossip to malign Bell's pristine reputation. Of course, her recent statements are true. Last season, Bell's stats were significantly lower than normal and one can't help but wondering if the beautiful Chaser has peaked?_

_With Chaser, Adrian Pucey, proving his worth and closing the gap between his and Bell's margin, will Katie have what it takes this season to stay on top?"_

* * *

Katie Bell let out a frustrated sigh as she read the article. She rolled her eyes at Spinnet's comment and the implied relationship with Wood. Well, it looks like they finally got something kind of right. It never failed, one minute she could do know wrong and the next, she was a pariah in the Quidditch world. Although, they were right, her play last season hadn't been exactly stellar and if she wasn't careful, she'd lose her number one ranking to Pucey. 

Katie hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking as she made her way through Diagon Alley. Her mind was currently busy with the Quidditch Illustrated article. She'd flipped the pages and stared at the side by side comparison of her and Adrian Pucey. She hadn't seen or played against him in years but she had to admit, he was doing a right good job of keeping her on her toes. He and Wood were up there as Quidditch's two most eligible bachelors. The difference being, Wood had the boy next door thing going for him and Adrian was Quidditch's bad boy. Katie glared at the magazine, a bit annoyed that she was being critiqued. She was bloody number one in the world. Guess they always manage to find something wrong...no matter how good you are. Everyone likes to see a star fall from the sky.

She was so engrossed in the magazine that she walked right into a man. He was like a wall, broad chest and shoulders, nicely built. She nearly fell on her arse at the impact. Two hands reached out and steadied her. His palms were warm against her flesh and she shielded her eyes from the glaring sun as she looked up.

"Watch it Bell," a deep voice said, mockingly. "Wouldn't want to be responsible for damaging the world's most beloved and greatest Chaser now would I?"

Katie was taller than most women and men she encountered. She was five foot ten and the fact that she had to crane her neck to look up was a bit unnerving. She met a pair of bright blue eyes and looked into the chiseled and manly face of Adrian Pucey. He had a good five inches on her. His black hair was cut short and the Spanish genes left him with a lovely, olive complexion.

Adrian smirked down at her and turned back to his friends, his hands still on her arms.

"Quick guys, hand me a quill," he said, turning back to Katie, holding out his copy of Quidditch Illustrated. "Could I get your autograph love? Wouldn't want to miss out on this one and a lifetime opportunity."

Katie glared at him and jerked out of his grasp. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a permanent marker. She reached forward, grabbed Adrian's arm and signed her name with a flourish. His mates burst out laughing and she said, "Sorry, love, I don't have any pictures. Maybe next time."

Adrian looked down at his arm and then back at Katie. "Well, well. What do you know? Looks like this little kitten has claws." He leaned forward and whispered for her ears alone. "When are you going to use em' on me?"

Katie rolled her eyes and looked down at the article he had opened. He'd been reading the same thing she had. Crossing her arms under her breasts she looked up at him and smirked. "So Pucey," she said. "How does it feel coming in second to a girl?"

It took a moment for her words to penetrate his mind. He'd been distracted by the movement of her breasts and his eyes had been focused on the tanned skin of her chest. She'd turned out to be incredibly gorgeous. She'd been pretty good looking in school and he'd been a bit attracted to her but she'd been skinny and tall and hadn't really filled out. Looks like she'd turned into a right looker. Katie had incredibly long and thick blonde hair that hung down past her breasts. Her hazel eyes sparkled with defiance and her pouty mouth was devoid of any lipstick. She was a bit pale underneath her tan and had some circles under eyes but that didn't' detract from her sheer sexiness. Something, it would seem, she was entirely unaware of. When they did come through, Adrian scoffed.

"Right Bell," he retorted. "We'll see who's second at the end of the season, won't we? That is, if you can get your head in the game and out of Wood's arse."

Katie opened her mouth to say something but before she could get it out, she found herself pressed against Adrian and his arms wrapped tightly around her. It was a busy day in Diagon Alley. The streets were pretty crowded with students and parents shopping for their school supplies and Katie was pushed straight into Adrian when some elderly wizard hurried into the Magical Menagerie.

"Easy Kitten," he murmured, enjoying the feel of her large breasts pressed against his chest. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?"

Katie blushed a bit and pushed herself off his hard, muscular chest. "Sorry," she muttered

"Not at all Kitten," he said, eyeing her lithe form. "I enjoyed it. Besides, there'll be plenty of time for touching later on." He raised a brow and winked at her.

Katie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but feel a bit thrilled at his words. Brushing them aside, she smirked up at him.

If you were fast enough to catch me Adrian, I might be a little intimidated." She reached out a squeezed a hard bicep. "But love, you're all brawn and no brains." She stepped back and smiled. "I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Adrian snorted. "Right Kitten," he said. "Brains? If you're so smart, how come you're getting caught playing with both Wood and Weasley?" He looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Who're you going to shag next and where can I sign up?"

Katie paled a bit at his words but thrust her chin out and met his gaze head on. "Wouldn't thought you'd have believed that load of rubbish," she countered. "And stop calling me 'Kitten'." She waved her hand airily as if to brush off what he said. "I suppose I was so distraught when you decided to shag Spinnet for fun that I just had to settle."

Adrian threw his head back and laughed. "Ahh. I see. Well, if you're ever ready to play in the big leagues and you get over your little adolescent fantasies…ask your mate Turpin about my skills," he said, giving her a rather heart-breaking grin. "She never had anything to complain about."

Adrian circled her, stopping behind her he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him, allowing someone to pass between them. Katie softly gasped as she felt his hard body against hers. "If you wanted me love, all you had to do was ask," he whispered in her ear. She sucked in her breath at his words and was relieved when he moved away and stood in front of her once more. "Not that I would've said 'yes'," he said, winking.

Trying to regain her sense of control over the conversation, Katie put on a fake smile and ignored her pounding heart and fluttery stomach. Leaning forward she grabbed him by the front of the shirt until the tips of her breasts brushed against his chest. "I never ask," she said, feeling much more bravado then was actually there. "You'd never have wanted to say 'no'."

Adrian laughed at her issued challenge and noticed the small crowd that had gathered around them. They were smiling and laughing and he decided to go on with this little charade. "Ahh, her true colors come out. She just bleeds red and gold doesn't she?" he asked the crowd.

Katie smiled and stepped back, regretting the loss of contact between them. As off-centered and unbalanced as she felt around him, she was enjoying the friendly banter. After her hellish week with Oliver and Sarah Fawcett, she was relishing in the friendly banter.

"I knew you wanted me Kitten," he said, winking and brushing a finger down the side of her cheek.

Katie laughed and walked around him, taking in his toned and muscular body. His t-shirt stretched tightly across his broad shoulders and she could see the muscled rippling across his back. His bum looked deliciously tight in a pair of jeans and she resisted the urge to give it a bit of a pinch. When she was standing back in front of him she smiled up at him.

"Adrian, Adrian…I've never doubted your skills on the pitch. But, I've heard you have a 'little' problem in the bedroom."

He grinned down at her and stepped closer. "Ahh Kitten, I've never been too little. I'm a big man love," he said, referring to something other than his muscular body. "My only problem in the bedroom is giving a woman too much pleasure."

Katie snorted and some of the women nearby sighed in appreciation. She rolled her eyes. Her head was starting to pound and she was feeling a bit light-headed. She'd been a bit sick last night and hadn't been sleeping well since she'd found Oliver with Fawcett. It was awfully hot outside and that wasn't helping her any. Mustering up a smile, she met Adrian's eyes, raising a perfectly manicured brow.

"Too much?" she asked. "I was unaware that was even possible."

Adrian raised a brow at the sheen of sweat that had broken out across her forehead. He leaned forward and said softly, " There ya have it Kitten. Just goes to show you doesn't it? Having Wood and Weasley between your thighs has taught you nothing."

Katie gasped in outrage but was silenced with an incredibly seductive and sultry look.

"When I promise countless hours of pleasure love," he whispered. "You get it." He pulled back and grinned at her shocked expression.

"But hey," he said with a shrug. "If rutting around with Wood and Weasel is what gets you off at night…who am I to judge?"

Katie's head was pounding and her heart had sped up. She wasn't sure if it was from the heat or the sheer masculinity of Adrian Pucey. It was probably both. Katie eyed him warily, ignoring her weakness. She arched a brow and smiled at him.

"Ahh, but Adrian, I'm smarter than that. You've broken countless hearts along the way. Wouldn't want to end up another number, now would I?"

She swayed on her feet a bit and his face blurred but came back into focus when she felt his hands on her upper arms. His frown turned into a scowl at her question. He didn't like her implication. Sure, he'd been with a lot of women but they knew the score. He was upfront with them from the very beginning. It was all sex. No strings, no emotion.

"You and your Gryffindor boys," he said, letting go of her. "All your false nobility. My women know what they're getting into darlin'."

"Not that this is any of your business...or theirs," she said nodding towards the crowd. "George and I have been over for over five years and Wood and I are just friends." Or were, she thought to herself.

He smirked as she attempted to defend her relationship with Wood and Weasley and was just about to make a sarcastic remark when a little girl came up and tugged on Katie's jeans.

"Ms. Bell?" she said, her wide, brown eyes looking up adoringly at Katie. The little girl had black ringlets and was absolutely adorable.

Katie broke her gaze with Adrian when she felt a tug on her jeans and looked down.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the child.

"Ms. Bell...can I have yours and Mr. Adrian's autographs?" she asked. "You're my favorite chasers."

She smiled shyly at the two athletes before saying, "I want to be just like you. But I want to marry him." She pointed at Adrian and Katie bit back a laugh.

"It's good to have goals," she said. "But why do you want to marry Adrian"

"My mum says 'a man like that knows how to use his quipment." She grinned. "I think it means he's a good chaser"

The crowd burst out laughing and Katie and Adrian each signed the pages of them opposite one another. Adrian signed it 'Your future husband." Soon Katie and Adrian were being asked to sign the new copy of Quidditch Illustrated. A lot of people had her sign the cover of QI since she was on it. Others had her signing robes, limbs, and even someone's socks.

Adrian was signing bra straps, some silly bint's boob and other various clothing form women. Some of them were stuffing their knickers in his pockets. Katie couldn't believe women acted like that and she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he ignored the advances from the women.

Katie was getting more lightheaded by the minute. And the crowd of people around her had her pushed close to Adrian. Their arms brushed every now and then. The oppressive heat was taking its toll. Her vision was blurring and she actually felt...faint. She looked pale under her tan and her hand shook when she signed autographs.

Adrian watched as Bell went paler and paler, he frowned and placed a hand on the small of her back, steadying her, when she was pushed up against his side. "You okay Bell?" he asked softly, moving his hand to her hip.

"Mmmm hmmm," she said distractedly. She felt like she was fighting everything she had not to pass out. She signed yet another autograph 'love Katie' and gave her fans the strongest smile she could muster. She was getting knocked around by the crowd as she tried to sign everything she was handed. Her stomach was rolling, a fine sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead and she felt quite chilled. Her writing was barely legible and her vision was getting worse. She felt Adrian's eyes on her and she looked over at him. He was blurry and the black spots took up most of her sight. She could feel his hand on her back and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized what was going to happen.

Her head swimming, she said, "I-I think I'm going to-"

That was all she managed to get out before she let the darkness take over.


End file.
